


(No More) Broken Promises

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Mission Insane [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights like these David feels alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No More) Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/gifts).



> Thanks to mmmfelicious for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

It’s on nights like this that David feels the most alone, when the snow is falling outside his window and he has no one for company but himself. It’s on nights like this that it would be so easy to just reach for the bottle, something he’s done more than once in the past.

He won’t though, not now, not ever again. Not just because he can’t with where he is now, but because he promised. He promised Archie he wouldn’t do it. He’s broken enough promises to him in the past, but this is one he intends to keep. He has to.

For Archie. For their family. For _himself_.  
 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mission_insane @ LJ, table [Un-Themed 5](http://community.livejournal.com/hekissedaboy/21058.html#cutid4), prompt _#5 - Night_.


End file.
